Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 17 Starling's Return
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Starling goes to the Far Side to help her friends and stop Cyclonis Space Battleship Factory. AerrowxPiper in it.


Storm Hawks Season 3 Episode 17 Starling s Return

Starling was having trouble with missing the Storm Hawks.

"I know it is important to capture Cyclonis but they are taken quite longer than I expected." She sighed.

"I told you not to trust children to do a man's job." Boasted Harrier.

"The Storm Hawks have tried harder to stop evil than you have Harrier besides the only dangerous place you've ever led your team is still a hair-dressers." Said Starling and everyone else laughed. "I'm going to help them."

Soon she found a tunnel to the Far Side and found Aerrow and Piper fighting Talons near the space battleship factory from our last adventure.

"Yes they do need help." She said.

"This is the end of the road Cyclonis." Said Piper and Aerrow together then Carver appeared.

"Yes but for who?" asked Carver.

"Good and get Cyclonis I'll stop Carver." Said Aerrow.

Then Aerrow did Sky-Fu on Carver as Carver just kept swiping his energy blade.

"Cool you do Sky-Fu Aerrow?" asked Piper.

"I borrowed one of your Sky-Fu learning books you know in case I couldn't use my energy blades or the Binding." Said Aerrow.

"True Aerrow." Said Piper and she ran after Cyclonis.

"I guess I was worrying over nothing." Said Starling then she saw Kala about to stab Aerrow from behind so Starling crash her Switchblade in front of Kala so Aerrow would survive.

"Piper an old friend is here." Called Aerrow.

"Who?" asked Piper.

"Your second favourite Sky Knight." Replied Aerrow.

"Starling!" gasped Piper.

"Piper go after Cyclonis you and me can talk later." Instructed Starling.

"Ok Starling." Agreed Piper and she raced after Cyclonis once more.

"You'll pay for that Starling." Said Kala.

"Stop Carver I'll sort Kala out." Ordered Starling as she battled Kala.

"Got it." Said Aerrow.

"I STILL WANT YOU GONE!" yelled Carver.

"LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH!" yelled Aerrow.

"DON'T WORRY IT WON'T TAKE LONG!" yelled Carver trying to blast Aerrow with his energy blade and Aerrow jumped. "OH NO NOT AGAIN!"

This time Aerrow punch Carver in the face with his foot.

While this happened Piper found Cyclonis.

"NO ONE CAN STOP ME FROM CONQUERING THE MULTIVERSE!" cackled Cyclonis so mad like.

"Stop thinking you're so clever Cyclonis I now permanently see you only care about yourself and you want me, Aerrow and everyone else dead you know something Cyclonis you're nothing but a big selfish egotistical witch!" yelled Piper as she battled Cyclonis.

"Super awesome words Piper." Smiled Aerrow.

"Thanks." Said Piper.

"Cyclonis it's three on one surrender." Said Starling.

"NEVER!" yelled Cyclonis and she blasted Aerrow and Starling. "Now Piper join me or die with your friends."

"Never I'll never join you." Said Piper. "You failed Cyclonis I'm a Storm Hawk like Aerrow and our ancestors."

"So be it Storm Hawk!" yelled Cyclonis.

Then Aerrow woke up with a smirk on his face.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Cyclonis.

"Me, Piper and Starling know something you don't know." Said Aerrow pulling out a trigger and pressed it destroying Cyclonis's battleships.

"YOU MISABLE LITTLE WELP I'LL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!" yelled Cyclonis.

"You do and the haul Storm Hawks crew who will always stop you will be on to you." Warned Starling.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" asked Cyclonis.

"No but you're outnumbered since your Talons are surrendering." Said Piper.

"And the other Storm Hawks are here." Said Aerrow.

"(Cyclonis growls) I'LL GET YOU!" she yelled and flew off grabbing Kala and Carver as she flew away.

"Dudes you're ok." Said Finn.

"Yes we're are." Said Starling. "In fact I sent Lynn to help you fight Cyclonis because I've got a feeling it is her destiny to become a Storm Hawk."

"Cool." Said Junko.

"Yeah I know." Smiled Lynn.

"We did good today Aerrow." Smiled Piper as she hugged Aerrow.

"Trashed Cyclonis's plan and arrested half her army I say mission accomplished." Smiled Aerrow hugging Piper even deeper.

"Well done friends." Smiled Starling as she took all the captured Talons in a net back to the normal side of Atmos.

Iris Out


End file.
